The light of their World
by andiwainne
Summary: this is just a oneshot about troyella and their baby


Troy Bolton walked into the nursery in his mansion to see his wife trying to calm down their crying daughter

Troy Bolton walked into the nursery in his mansion to see his wife trying to calm down their crying daughter. She was singing to the 7 month old little girl in her arms but the little girl kept crying. "Dada… dada..." little Isabella called when she saw her daddy standing at the doorway over her mommy's shoulder. Gabriella turned around and saw him walking towards the pair. She smiled a smile of relief while walking over to him. "What took you so long she has been crying for her daddy about 5 minutes now" Gabi exclaimed. He walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. While he was kissing his wife the daughter reached her hand out while still crying. "Practise ran over sorry" he told his wife while taking his daughter. "Hey pumpkin. What's wrong? Why the tears hmmp. Daddy's here now" troy placed her over his shoulder as she started to calm down. Gabi handed him a tiny spoon and some baby food so he could feed her. "She did want me to feed her so she has not eaten. Maybe she will eat if it's you feeding her." Gabi said while he took the spoon and the pot of baby food from her.

Gabriella sat back and watch father and daughter interact as she took a well needed break. She was so engrossed in thinking that she did not even see what happened. She broke out of her trance when she heard a tiny giggle erupt from Bella's mouth. She looked up saw a spoonful of baby food sliding down troy's face and she erupted into giggles as well. "Gabi that is not funny, stop laughing. And you little miss daddy is not a trash can" he said while picking her up and holding her above his head as she kicked her tiny legs happily. He held her against his chest as she let out a tiny little yawn and placed her head against his chest. Gabi took her wash cloth and cleaned up the extra food from around her face and changed her into her pyjamas. By the time she was finished little Isabella Bolton was fast asleep. Gabi placed the sleeping baby in her crib while troy wound up the mobile above it. They watched her for a little bit before gently leaving and closing the door softly.

Gabi went to prepare dinner while troy went to have a shower as he was coming from basketball practise. If you went out on the street and asked anybody who troy Bolton was every body could tell you. Girls would say he had a body to die for, he was very sweet and his little girl was the cutest. Guys would probably tell you more about his wife than basketball skills. He was one of the best basketball players yet one of the youngest in America. He started playing for the Lakers at 18 but promised Gabriella who was his fiancée at the time that he would continue going to school while playing pro ball. A year later they got married and Gabriella got to have her dream wedding. Gabriella graduated university a few years early because of the genius she was and was a world renowned surgeon. They moved to LA so it would be easier for both to work while their parents stayed in Albuquerque. The gang remained the gang as both troy and Chad play for the Lakers, Taylor, Gabriella, and jasmine (Ryan's wife) were doctors, zeke and Jason opened a chain of superb restaurants, kelsi was a renowned composer and musician and sharpay was a big time fashion designer and model. Everyone made the big move to LA together and they all lived in the same expensive upper-class neighbourhood. At twenty troy and Gabriella were expecting their first child, Isabella Katina Bolton. When she was born she was the light of her parents' lives and still is. She is a real daddy's girl and very shy. She only goes to her parents, the gang and her grandparents. Bella was the first baby in the gang and a couple months later Taylor had a little boy, Michael Zachary Danforth.

Troy came into the kitchen and saw his wife setting the table. He watched her from the doorway as he wondered how he ever got so lucky as to find his true love so early in life. He remembered that watching her from afar was what caused them to have Bella in the first place. When she finished and was about to call him, she turned and saw him standing at the doorway shirtless. She decided to have a little fun tonight. She grinned at him and slowly walked seductively up to him, swaying her hips in her short shorts and pushing her ponytail back. Troy stifled a groan when he saw the way she was walking. She placed her hand on his chest and slowly ran it southward and then back up again. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt Mr. Bolton? Are you trying to seduce someone?" she asked in a husky whisper. "I came to ask you if you have seen my blue shirt Mrs. Bolton. She took a few steps back so he had a full view of her as she took of the way too big blue shirt she was wearing. She handed it to him as she went back and took a seat at the table. Troy could not believe his eyes. When she took off his shirt she was wearing the most revealing top he had ever seen. The top made her chest look so much bigger to him and he could see that she was wearing his favourite bra and he hoped she was wearing the panties for it. She sat down at the table and started to share the food out while he stood there salivating at the thoughts in his head. "troy baby come on, I am hungry and the food is getting cold… come on baby please" when he heard her pleading he quickly his shirt over his head and took a seat at the table beside her. When he sat down she handed him a plate of food while she started to eat as well. They made small talk as they ate. "Baby remember my game starts later than normal tomorrow" he told her. At the mention of the game tomorrow he felt her tense beside him as she finished her chocolate cake and took all the plates to the kitchen for the maids to put in the dishwasher. She stood by the sink and looked out the window with the worried expression on her face. Troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong baby?" He felt her body shaking and realised that she was crying, he turned her around in his arms and kissed her tears away. "Baby please tell me what's wrong." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "what if something happens troy, what am I going to do, I would never forgive myself if something happens to my baby" "sweetheart nothing is going to happen I know you are worried and I am to but we need to overcome our fears, besides I am more worried about all those guys that are going to be peering on that sexy body of yours" he replied. She let out a little giggle as the tears disappeared. "You always know what to say" "what can I say I am just good like that" she rolled her eyes and pulled him down for an earth shattering kiss. "You and your ego" she breathed out between kisses. She kissed him again and he moved his hands all over her body "hmm you and your kisses" he said while kissing her. They moved the activities upstairs and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night.

"Hey baby" Gabriella said as she picked up her little girl after her nap. She was dressed in a purple and yellow baby doll top and some cropped jeans with yellow heels. She dressed the little baby girl in a mini Lakers jersey with Bolton on the back. After getting the baby and everything ready she headed out the door to be driven to the stadium. The drive was well known to the gang and was one of the few strangers Bella would easily go to. "Little Isabella's first basketball game is it?" john asked "yeah and I am so nervous. It is first time to see her daddy live" Gabi admitted with a hint of nervousness in her voice as the conversation she had with troy the night before came back. "Don't worry Gabriella nothing is going to happen and besides you have a bodyguard" "thanks john". A little while later Gabriella was being escorted to her seats courtside through back entrance. When she sat down and got settled she realised that Bella was very quiet. When she looked her daughter was staring at all the lights and people. After a while Bella started to get fussy. Gabi was trying desperately to calm her down as the stadium was packed and many television stations were broadcasting. "What's wrong angel?" she asked as she rocked the baby back and forth while rubbing her back. But the baby would not calm down, if anything she got worse.

"And know announcing our home team the LA Lakers, led by captain and co-captain Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth." When Gabriella heard this she looked up to see the team coming out with troy and Chad at the front. When the team was announced the stadium got wild and Isabella just cried harder. Troy looked up and saw his baby girl crying and wondered what was wrong. He told Chad to take over as he made his way up to Gabi. All the cameras were focused on troy as he walked over to his wife and daughter. When Bella saw him coming she stretched her tiny arms out to him and squealed "dada...Dada...Dada" the whole stadium erupted into awwws, how cutes' or gasps at the little girl. Troy slightly chuckled as he picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed two tiny fistfuls of his jersey and buried her little face in his chest. All the camera's and spectators were watching the young family interact with smiles on their faces. When troy moved his hand lower on the baby's back everybody saw the "baby Bolton" written on the back. They all awed again as she giggled because her daddy blew a raspberry on her cheek. Troy kissed his wife briefly as he walked onto the court with the little girl in his arms. She was fascinated by everything and squealed when she saw her uncle Chad. Chad came over and held the little girl as she gripped onto his hair. After playing with her for a little bit she started to get restless. "Mama. Mama" she cried. Troy brought her back over to his wife as she settled to watch the game. Whenever the game would break troy would come and get her and give her back when they were to start again. The Lakers won the game by miles because troy Bolton had his good luck charm, little Isabella Bolton. When the game finished Gabriella ran onto the court with Isabella in her arms. She gave her husband the kiss of a lifetime as their daughter clapped her hands and squealed.

After their mini make out session troy was doing a few interviews with Bella in his arms.

"_So how does it feel to win another game and remain the unbeaten champion?"_

"**It is such a good feeling to know that all this hard work it has paid off and here we are again"**

"_Your daughter certainly enjoyed it as she was squealing and clapping right throughout the game_"

"**Yeah its Bella's first ball game and she seems to enjoy it. We were quite worried at first that she would get scared by all the people but everything turned out well"**

"_She certainly seems to love basketball so will we see her playing some mini-league ball sometime soon?"_

"**Ha ha ha. Yeah I play basketball and I love the game and if she wants to play basketball when she is older then fine, but I want my daughter to follow her dreams and besides she just turned seven months two days ago."**

"_Thank you for your time and we hope your success continues_"

"**Thank you, say bye Bella. Bella look at the camera"**

Bella turned around at hearing her name and looked at the camera. "Ta taa" troy smiled at her and waved to the camera while stadium clapped her. Bella then hid her head in her fathers chest again as he chuckled. "come on lets go see mama" troy said to her as he made his way over to his wife who had a proud grin on her face. She handed troy a bottle of juice for Bella. He started to feed her as they talked and laughed. What they did not realise was that the camera was still on them and filming their every move. When troy finished feeding her she let out a tiny yawn and hid her head in her daddy's chest. Troy handed her over to Gabriella who rocked her off to sleep and placed the sleeping baby in her car seat. Troy then got his stuff and the little family made their way home.


End file.
